The present invention relates generally to textile yarns and the use thereof in making textile fabrics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel textile marking yarn which is detectible by an ultraviolet sensor and to a method of making a textile fabric product utilizing the marking yarn to designate a predetermined location in the textile fabric for subsequent detection in a fabric handling operation.
Many modern textile machines exist for automated performance of various steps in the handling and fabrication of apparel and other textile products from textile fabrics. In the operation of such machines, the proper positioning of the textile fabric can be critical to the proper operation of the machine and the quality of the end product. One means of accomplishing this objective is to provide a suitable marking on the textile fabric which can be detected by an appropriate sensor on the fabric handling machine to facilitate an automated mechanical fabric positioning step in the operation of the machine.
For example, in the conventional fabrication of women's pantyhose, tights and the like, various machines from differing manufacturers are conventionally available and in use for automatically performing the basic steps of positioning a pair of pantyhose blanks side-by-side, slitting each blank lengthwise a predetermined dimension and then sewing the thusly-slit edges of the two blanks together along a U-shaped seam line to produce a pair of pantyhose. In the automated performance of this operation, such machines typically provide a pair of side-by-side parallel forms over which corresponding ends of the two tubular pantyhose blanks are respectively telescoped. In carrying out this operation, it is critical that the respective ends of the blanks placed over the forms be precisely aligned with one another. Correct alignment can be accomplished manually but many conventional pantyhose-sewing machines utilize a photodetector to photoelectrically detect visible colored markings placed at a predetermined uniform location on each pantyhose blank, thereby enabling the machine to automatically position each pantyhose blank consistently and uniformly at the same position preparatory to the slitting and sewing operation.
As will be understood, it is undesirable for the marking to remain in the finished pantyhose product and, accordingly, various approaches have been proposed and taken to remove the marking during subsequent processing and finishing of the sewn pantyhose garment. Ideally, the marking should be capable of being formed in the pantyhose blanks automatically during the fabrication of the blanks so that it is unnecessary to perform an additional step especially to place the marking in the blanks and, likewise, the marking should be capable of being removed from the sewn pantyhose garment without performing an additional process especially for removing the marking.